Reunion
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Sequel to Return. Dante's POV, present time. "After all those years, he was back. Vergil was back and standing in my office." Contains twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Here you go! The sequel!! Hope you enjoy it. This is from Dante's POV, of course. Pleae reveiw and tell me what you think!! On, and I have an idea about my next story. I think I might do a sequel to Nero Enchanted....sound like a good idea? Let me know!! Now, enjoy!!

I don't own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists!

WARNING: Language, twincest/yaoi. Don't like, don't read, Simple as that.

* * *

Rain.

Rain, Rain, Rain.

Is that all it ever did anymore? Seriously, It seemed like it had been raining for weeks straight. The sky had been grey for how long now? What's wrong with that? Oh, I'll tell ya what's wrong with that. No calls, no missions. It was like even those scumbag demons were afraid of getting wet.

Eh, I guess I had Jack and Jose to keep me company. Those guys can be my best friend during times like these. Wow…..I sound like an alcoholic. Anyway, it's not like I spend my all my time drunk. It's just that I've been thinking a lot lately.

And ya know, my thoughts kept retreating back to _him._

I had managed to keep that fucker outta my head for the longest time and now, now of all times, there the fucker was, keeping me awake at night. It was weird. It was almost like the rain and my memories were working together against me. What's even more weird? I could _feel _him.

There was no way the ass was alive. I killed him myself.

I sighed, taking another swig of the sweet poison from the glass bottle. God I fucking missed him. Yeah, call me a sucker or pussy, but I missed him so much it _hurt._

I remember that day. It's so crystal fucking clear. I was there, with nothing left to live for, and he just turned away….turned away and disappeared. And finding him on Mallet Island? Consorting with those stupid fucking demons? The same type of thing that killed our Mother? Yeah, it broke my heart. When I stabbed Alastor through that icy heart, I died inside a little. Up till then I had hoped, in the pit of my heart, that I'd find him again and turn him around from the complete loon he'd become after Eva and Father died. With the twist of my sword, I had kissed that silly hope goodbye.

It had happened so quickly, too. He'd went from my lover, dear lover, to lunatic in the time it took me to run to him when I couldn't get to Mother fast enough that night.. I guess I had been building up. I thought about that night till I almost drove myself crazy. He'd just turned, so quickly. It fucked with my head, too, when they died that night. Don't get me wrong, It was bizarre. Dad just killed over of, what was it, Heart attack I guess? Then Mom jumped off the fucking roof? Yeah, fucked with me a lot. But, him…he lost it. I remember his eyes that night. One pupil was really big, The other one a pinprick. God……

Still, it was odd he just crept right back into my thoughts like that and stayed. I swear I could smell him; that mix of sandalwood, jasmine, and embers that belonged solely to him. Shit, I would know that smell all too well. Hell, I would go so far as to say I could feel him _touch _me sometimes.

Oh, I longed for the touch again, No woman could ever please me the way he could. _Never_. And, sure as hell, no woman, no person ever, could _love _me that way he did. I don't exactly like having to admit that, but the truth can't be helped, right? That was what he'd always tried to teach me. I have dreams about him. I remember when he used to hold me and call me "_love". _I remember when we'd spend nights fucking each other senseless, then nights where'd we just stay cuddled together in warm embraces. We didn't care if people thought it was wrong, didn't care what anyone thought. To this day, I still, in the very deepest pit of my heart, wish I could have _all _of it back. I saw him at his best once. It was truly beautiful.

I shivered, turning the bottle up again. Damn it, I do sound like an alcoholic.

Then I felt it. I felt that sense again. So Strong. Overwhelming.

No. No, it was Jack doing this to me. Jack was making me feel it. Jack was making me _smell _him.

It thundered outside, lightning lighting up the big windows at the front of my shop. I looked over the tip of my boots, looking out to see a shadow pass by them.

Great. Could it be any more cliché?

It got stronger. That _smell. His smell._ It attacked my senses and sent my legs down from their perch on my desk. "No fucking way", I whispered to myself, "No Fucking way." That smell was too unique for it to be anything else.

And right as the words left my mouth, the sound of knocking rang in my ears. Oh yeah, creepy.

Ebony and Ivory were by my sides already. It just couldn't be who I thought it was outside that door. It wasn't possible, was it? He was dead. I killed him. I watched him die. It just wasn't possible.

"Who's out there?"

No answer.

I laughed out-loud. Fucking idiots in this city. But that smell…..it was there. And that presence…..it felt like him. Did I really want to open that door? Part of me did. Part of me didn't. Either way, I'd end up having to. So, with a gulp, hoping that I wasn't just dunk and hearing things, I pulled the giant handle.

And there he was. My senses hadn't lied. Jack wasn't making me feel it.

It was him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So this is what happens when Vergil and Dante meet again. Hoep you like it!! Please leave me some reviews...I haven't gotten any yet=( Anywho, enjoy!! I'll see if I can get anohter DantexVergil fic up in the future. Right now, I'm working on a DantexNero. Alas, it hard to keep up with three fanfics at a time. Just be patient. In the meantime, read this!

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

WARNING: Contains explicit yaoi/twincest. Don't like, don't read, Simple as that.

* * *

2

He stood there with the rain poring down on him, looking like he hadn't eaten in days, his hair longer than mine now, dripping water from the rain. His blue duster looked tattered at the edges and I could tell that he had, at some point, been under that control of more powerful demons other than Mundas; the scar on his face a tell-tale sign. He simply looked at me, those eyes different than I remembered them, walking past me into my office.

After all those years, he was back. Vergil was back and standing in my office.

My emotions were fighting with each other and I wasn't sure which would win the fucking war. I wanted to cut him into bits with Rebellion. I wanted to put a bullet in that head on his shoulders. I wanted to shake him and just yell at him at the top of my lungs.

And then, even though he'd left me that day, even though he left me for demons, I wanted to embrace him and push my lonely lips against his, bringing him so close to me that I could feel his heart beat in sync with mine. I wanted to cry in joy that he was here with me. I wanted to welcome him with open arms, loving him the same way that I used to……

And _still _did.

"Dante" he said, his voice shaky and threatening tears, "Dante. I have missed you."

I said nothing. I couldn't figure out what to do. My inner self was waging war against itself.

"Brother. My dearest brother" he looked at me with longing eyes, "It's been so long. I have missed you so much", he brought his hands up to his chest, "I'm so sorry brother, so sorry."

Sorry? Sorry for what? For leaving me? For _breaking _me? I felt my temper rise and I yelled at him, "Sorry?"

He frowned at the sudden sound and I almost felt sorry that I did it. He was different. The Vergil I'd seen at that damned Temin-ni-Gru, that Vergil that had sliced my fucking hand open, the cold-heated bastard that I killed, the lunatic that walked away from me that night, was gone. I could feel it. He was changed. Still, I wasn't letting my guard down.

"I want you to tell me why you're alive" I said, my fingers around the handle of Ebony, "Tell me why, after all these fucking years, you show up at my doorstep, march in my office, and expect me to welcome you back."

I could see hurt in his eyes. It was funny. As long as I had known him, my dearest twin, he'd tried his damnedest to hide behind a mask of un-emotion, and here he was wearing feelings on his blue, fucking sleeves. Sure, I'd seen his soft side before, but wasn't that before he left me? Yeah, yeah it was.

"Because I love you, Dante" he hung his head, "I did not come here to fight, or to sow a seed of discord. I came because I'm free. I am free of the Netherworld and her grip. I have been through hell and back to come to you, my dearest brother" he looked at me again, the look bringing back memories of the day we'd confessed to each other by the creek. Even then, that stone face would falter a little around me and it did that day, letting me see inside the emotional fuck up he was; he gave me a look of regret and begging for forgiveness.

I snorted, quietly whispering under my breath that I was glad I didn't have to cut him down again. My fingers moved from Ebony and I crossed my arms. "I really hope this doesn't surprise ya, bro, but I find it hard to believe you'd just show up here, after all that shit, and tell me you still love me."

Then he did what I really didn't want him to; he started crying.

"Please, please forgive me Dante. Please", he broke down to his knees, "I never meant to hurt you. Never. I Just…..I….when Mother died, when Father died, I didn't know what to do."

Okay, my heart strings were being pulled. Scratch that. They were being broken in fucking two. It was nothing short of overwhelming to see my twin, stone-cold Vergil, sobbing, on his knees, in the middle of my shop. I felt all ill-will melt from my body. How could I not? I loved him more than anything on this Earth. I felt almost like a fool having blamed him for everything wrong with life, knowing that when he'd first seen Mother hurt, he'd cracked a little. Then, when she died, And Father fell as well, he'd broken completely. I couldn't help it. I let huge, hot tears roll down my face. I fucking hated crying, but here I was, sobbing just like he was. "Verge" he whispered, "Get up."

He wiped his tears away from his face, trying to stay strong. He was always like that, and in a way, I looked up to him for it. I was always more open and, sometimes, it hindered me. We brought out the best in each other, and the worst, but in either case, we _completed _each other. We were like two, fucked up parts of a whole, complementing and supplementing the other.

"Love" he said, and I held out my arms to him, forgetting how I'd wanted to put a bullet through his head. I brought him to me, embracing him like I never had before, not even when we'd confessed to each other, not even like when he marked me as his own.

"I missed you so fucking much" I whispered, holding him tight, "Why did you leave….Why?"

He shook his head, pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes. I saw softness were the cold used to be. I could see into his soul and, though it was stained by those fucking demons, it was beautiful. "I don't know…" he laid a hand on my chest, "I just felt like I wasn't strong enough for you. I felt like I'd let you down somehow. I…I" he closed his eyes, "I cracked Dante. Love, I lost it and I couldn't take care of you. I went searching for power thinking that you wouldn't love me after you saw me break."

It made me want to cry again, or punch his fucking lights out, when he said it. "I have never stopped loving you, Verge. Never."

"You" he paused, eyes so loving and watery, "Forgive me?"

"Forgive and Forget. I could never bring myself to not forgive you, love."

I brought his lips to mine and I felt everything bad, all evil, disappear in that kiss. The world could think what they wanted, the past could be just that; the past. I was here, he was here, and we were in each other's loving embrace once again. If I had learned anything in those years at the manor, before Mother and Father died, it was that Vergil cared and loved me more than anyone else on the Earth ever could. He had complexities to him that no one else could even touch, and that no one besides me would ever understand. Screw it. I needed him and he needed me. We understood each other, we knew what was true, we knew what was right.

My hands explored his body finding it as toned and muscled, if not more so, and oviously skinnier, as the last time I'd held him. My tongue pushed past his lips, delving into that precious, warm mouth. He was everything I could ever want.

"Oh, how I have longed for you Dante" he voice was softer than silk and the words came just as he bit into my bottom lip. The blood ran down the corner of my mouth and his tongue came out to lap it from my face. I kissed him again, feeling my body ache for his touch, ache for me to touch him. He was mine. All mine. And now, after so long, I was going to prove it. Like he'd done to me, I was going to make it official.

I pushed him against the wall behind my old, oak desk. My body pressed against his, a welcome heat growing in my groin. I smelt him. I smelt the desire come off him in waves. I braced myself with an arm on the wall beside his head, messaging his tongue with mine, biting it lightly before pulling away for air. He tasted like I remembered. It was comforting.

His hands roved and explored my body. I could see how he enjoyed the muscles I had gained since we'd last enjoyed each other's company. His teeth grazed my neck, his tongue traced my jaw line. His hand messaged circles on my thigh.

I let out a breathe when he pulled my waist and our clothed, hard cocks rubbed against one another. I shrugged off my coat, letting it fall to the floor as he did the same. Our lips met once more, not leaving until we were both stripped naked.

I admired his body. I ran my hands over familiar territory. He'd acquired some scars, but it didn't matter. He was still my sexy, older twin. And no, it doesn't matter if that sounds wrong.

"I want you" he whispered in my ear, taking my cock in his hands, gently stroking me. I sighed in pleasure and he said, "Take me."

I pushed his hand aside and used my knee to raise him up a little. His legs wrapped around me as he settled his weight right above my aching length. Funny. We'd never done this one before. I braced him, kissing him as I drove into him. He tensed and could feel him try to suck in breath, but soon he was moaning into my mouth.

I rejoiced in feeling his tightness enclose around my cock as I pounded into him, picking up speed as his moans wantonly came one after the other. I had been so long since I felt this. And you know what? If loving him was wrong, in anyone's eyes, then _I don't ever want to be right_….

I gripped his hips, sweat drenching our bodies. He loved it rough and I had no problem with giving it to him that way. I growled when his nails went down the crease of my back. I could smell my own blood and It excited us both. I could feel my Trigger coming to the surface of my skin, itching to get free, eager to _mark him. _

"Mmmmmm" he moaned, holding on to my broad shoulders, "Fuck me harder."

I rammed into him harder and he screamed my name. I was getting so close it wasn't even funny. The deep, heat sensation on my stomach was making waves go through my body. I thrust into my brother's ass so hard, when he threw his head back, he made a huge fucking indent in my wall. He growled and panted, his own climax drawing near. I remember when we did this before. It felt so much better now, hearing his back slide up and down the wall, making a squeaky sound. He arched, his moans ricocheting of the walls like a bullet. My own moans and pants did that same. Fuck, I love him.

He sunk his fangs into my shoulder and I couldn't hold it any longer. My thrusts were erratic, my eyes blurred, and then, I Triggered.

He gasped, tightening his hold on me as I sunk my own fangs into his neck, lapping the blood with my tongue. An odd energy surged through me. I entered him. With a few more bruising thrusts, we came together, our name's spilling out of each other's mouth. It was so, fucking good. It was so, fucking right.

I de-triggered, pulling out and letting him drop into my arms. I was covered in his cum, but it just didn't matter. I had him back. He was mine, now. After all those years, here he was. Here he was and he still loves me like I still love him.

"Love" he looked into my eyes. When he smiles, it's beautiful.

"What is it?" I whispered in his ear, my hand resting at the base of his spine.

"I'm your's now. All yours. I'll never leave again. Never"

I drew closer to him and kept his body close to mine. "You promise, Verge?"

"I promise."


End file.
